Klaus x Mason
by MistyDaySupreme
Summary: An idea, hatched by two friends of mine, and myself. Started as a joke, I wrote a story. Klaus Mikaelson x Mason Lockwood. Sex, x2. Kinda drabble-y.


"You hesitate, my ___love_?" Mason heard that ever familiar voice, but he couldn't quite place it. He frowned, crossing his arms

"Who are you?" he called out, looking in all directions to the disembodied voice.

"You claim ___not _to ___know _me?" a figure stepped out of the shadows, a devilish grin as he approached. His eyes went wide- as he backed away _Klaus. _He did _know _him. But why did he call him 'love'? Was he- to become another victim?

"What is it.. you want..?" he asked, his voice betraying him. He matched Klaus- step for step until he was back against a wall. His hands flat against the wall, as the older man came toward him practically _inhaling _his scent.

His hands.. were reaching down_ further _than Mason would have liked. Well... he _did _like it. It was just.. _why _did he _like _it? His belt buckle, becoming undone simultaneously as Klaus bit into his neck. Such.. ecstasy and pain.. melding into _one_.

Wait... could_ pain _and _pleasure _truly be compared as one in the same? Klaus sucked harder. His pupils dilated, _Good god. _He cried out in pleasure, hoping nobody could hear him- it would _destroy_ his reputa-

The word, was gone. What was he trying to- "Ah! Oh god!" he cried out more, hands going through the hair of the blonde.

"I'll take that as a 'go ahead' then." It wasn't a question but Mason still answered.

"Yes." barely audible over a whisper.

Klaus grinned with delight. It was _refreshing _to have something, without needing to compel it out of someone. He removed the belt, undoing the button and unzipping his pants. They fell to the other man's knees.

He saw it- the obviousness that he was _hard_. Klaus was amused. Should he make him _work _for it? He would. Not until Mason begged- would he continue. He stopped moving. The latter seemed confused, staring at him- with lust.

"You wish for me to continue." Again, not a question. A nod "Then, _beg _for it." Klaus ordered, the other man contemplating it. Klaus could wait- he _would _wait. Simply put- he wouldn't break, it was more fun that way.

"P...lease.." his word broken as Klaus rubbed the area trying to get an answer.

"I didn't hear you." he teased more rubbing.

"PLEASE!" Mason shouted, Klaus could only oblige. Pulling his underwear down, his member immediately shooting upward. Klaus took it in his hand, licking from the shaft to tip. And gradually let it slide down into his mouth.

Klaus heard more moans, and some inaudible mumbled words. Super hearing- could only go so far. He felt Mason beginning to stiffen, and jerk slightly. He stopped. He didn't quite expect it to be _over _so quickly.

Klaus wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Removing any remnants of white. "Well, that didn't last long. Perhaps I should resort to punishment, next time."

"N.. next time?!" Mason asked stunned

Klaus whispered in his ear "Of course. And if you cum before I tell you too, I will torture you." he warned with a flicker of yellow in his eye- due to the werewolf gene.

Mason jerked up- nearly falling out of bed. _Wait_. This _wasn_'_t _his bed. So where.. was he? He looked over- in his surroundings. He came up high and dry, it was fancy. His body, riddled with bruises and hickeys.

Hadn't he been dreaming? He heard a shower running, smells of aftershave, bodywash came wafting through the room. At this point, he _knew _but was in denial. Who was it, that would come bursting through the door?

He _hoped _it was all a dream. He hadn't (to his knowledge) been gay. And to be honest, how could he explain this- to his favourite nephew? The door opened, Klaus stepped out- naked. Mason's mouth gaped open.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before." Klaus stated, as he walked into his closet. Mason found himself staring after the Original. What was he? Some... horny highschooler? Lusting after the _most _dangerous person he could ever go after?

Klaus came out of the closet, with his clothes neatly folded in hand. He noticed the werewolf staring at him, like a lost puppy. "Is there something you need?" he asked, Mason flinched shaking his head. "Then- why are you staring?"

Klaus asked with a grin. Mason looked away- he'd been caught. Damn it. Klaus turned his head, so he could face him. Mason looked him up and down, watering was sliding down his body. _He_'s _so very se- _No! He cut his thoughts off.

Klaus kissed him, his hands already moving across Mason's body. "H-hey! Don't just go touching whatever you like, as if you own me!" Mason _tried _to be angry. It... didn't work out so well.

Klaus frowned "'As if' I own you? I _do _own you, Mason." he resumed his assault, shredding what very little clothing Mason had on. He didn't _ask _for permission of any kind. He entered Mason, enjoying his cries of pain.

He needed to remind Mason of his place. Even if that meant he needed to go in raw, and hurt him every bit he could. He'd lifted Mason up, he ran crashing into walls as they fucked. Klaus was impressed, Mason definitely had more stamina than before.

Even so, the other male still couldn't last _quite _as long as he'd have liked. Klaus bit him, as punishment inadvertently making him cum more- and spurt on his chest. Which made high tighten harder around Klaus' member

The hybrid too, finding his release. "I... hate you.." Mason looked away, as Klaus offered him blood to heal.

"You would go to bed _repeatedly _with a man you claim to hate?" Klaus asked with obvious amusement.

"No!" Mason threw back at him '

"'No'? No you don't go to bed with _men _or _men _you _hate_?" Klaus asked even more amused

"I..." Mason didn't have an answer.

"I could compel the answer out of you. But what I find far more interesting, is waiting for you to finally speak the truth about it. You 'hate' me, but I _know _you're lying Mason. I see the way you _act _and _react _to my touch. Could you _honestly _say- you hate me?"

Klaus _knew _tricky questions. That much was clear. Mason didn't- well, that wasn't true. He did, but couldn't face the truth of Klaus' questions. "It's the truth, you wish from me?" Mason had to be absolutely clear with the hybrid

Klaus nodded "It would be a pleasant change of pace, or perhaps the next time you get an urge, I will tie you up and won't touch you for days on end. Until you pass out, and I begin and you are on the verge of awakening.

And when you do, you will beg- and you will. Maybe I'll be nice, and maybe I won't. Are you willing to take that chance, Mason?"

"If it's the truth you want. To tell you the truth, on the matter. Simplified the way I feel about this... you and I... is.. difficult to explain. But to put it in words... I.. I"

(Writing this at 2 am. Probably cracked out as hell. Lol)


End file.
